


【新快】我很方和想报警【车部分】

by Fran1412



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 工藤新一 黑羽快斗 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran1412/pseuds/Fran1412
Relationships: 新快
Kudos: 44





	【新快】我很方和想报警【车部分】

那些脚步声开始远去了。  
听到几声呐喊和火焰熄灭的声音，隐蔽的角落里不知是谁松了口气。

很狼狈，这次事件的狼狈程度在怪盗基德的从盗生涯中简直可以排进前三——怪盗的高礼帽歪歪斜斜不成样子，单片眼镜被挤压的偏离位置，连白色西服都皱皱巴巴，活像被人揉了又撕过。  
两个少年躲藏在一起，清浅的呼吸声逐渐重合，最后淡去。

已经确认安全了。  
黑羽快斗这才认认真真打量了几眼这个他临时找到的庇护所。  
——空旷，矮小，仅仅是两个大男孩就几乎要掩藏不住，幸好两个人都接受过专业训练才能躲藏在这种地方平安无事。  
——大概组织的人也想不到这种地方还能藏的下两个大活人。

一晚上的追捕运动让黑羽快斗的身体有些脱力，只能勉勉强强靠着另一个人才能支撑起身子。  
“哈……名侦探，你早说你能变回来啊……”没有力气了，黑羽快斗内心想着。  
真的没办法动了。  
工藤新一靠在他旁边，没有说话。  
怪盗舔舔嘴唇，干燥的天气并不讨怪盗喜欢。他侧着脸看到工藤新一的半张脸融入阴影，看不清工藤新一面上的表情。

“喂喂，名侦探——”  
另一个人没有说话，蓝色的校服也并不整齐，甚至蹦开了两颗较上方的扣子。  
黑羽快斗勉力靠近他，戴着白色手套的手捏住了人的下巴。  
“你可别说不行……”  
——支撑不住了。黑羽快斗把下巴垫在工藤新一的肩膀上，轻轻咬着他的耳朵说：“你还有力气吗？我已经……”  
如果还有力气的话，事情不会更糟糕了吧……  
工藤新一有了动作，黑羽快斗感觉一只手搭上了自己的后背。

两个人此时是面对面靠在一起站着的姿势，那只手很容易环成一个圈，把全身脱力的怪盗困在其中。  
“名侦探，你还有没有意识……”  
“喂喂！名侦探！”  
一只手顺着西服的缝隙攀到了怪盗敏感的腰上，激的黑羽快斗大喊了一声，随后又意识到情况把声音生生咬断，只能大口呼吸来抵挡这种神奇的感觉。  
黑羽快斗咬着牙后退一点，后知后觉与工藤新一对视。  
他生生冒出了一点凉意。  
工藤新一的目光里有太多他看不懂的东西，在清冷的月光下像黑洞一般，像是要把什么全部吞噬进去。  
“怪盗基德，帮帮我……”  
黑羽快斗被眼前的突发情况扰乱了思考，他呆呆睁大双眼看着那张脸靠近。

太近了，近到单片眼镜被名侦探呼出的气息打出一层细密的水珠。  
“对不起，KID。”  
你在说什么啊……黑羽快斗的大脑一片空白，只能跟着本能摆出一张扑克脸。  
黑羽快斗被大力压在墙上，冰冷的温度让他短暂恢复理智。  
右手掏出一个烟雾弹，最终却因为实在没有力气而掉在地上。

太近了，在一片白色烟雾中，黑羽快斗的双唇被咬住，好像有血珠子冒出来，被人用舌尖舔舐下去。  
舌尖顺着黑羽快斗微微张开的唇缝侵占着他整个口腔，追逐着黑羽快斗的舌来勾起深吻。  
没办法说话，真的没力气了……  
身下的衣服被大力撕扯着，白皙的大腿暴露在空气中颤抖。

工藤新一结束了这个漫长的吻，蔚蓝色眼睛映入黑羽快斗有些无神睁大的双眼。  
太近了，近到黑羽快斗疑心自己的真实面目被看了个一清二楚。  
似乎有些生气于怪盗的不专心，工藤新一把怪盗的白色西装裤丢在地上，黑羽快斗的修长双腿折叠起来被放在工藤新一双肩上，点点凉意顺着下方蔓延。  
强撑着扑克脸，黑羽快斗看着工藤新一半张脸隐藏在月光带来的阴影下，身下传来剧痛，一点点撕扯着他紧绷起来的神经。

痛，全身感官都集中在那一点。  
从来没有经历过这种事的高中生黑羽快斗不知道自己有没有叫喊出声，他双手紧抓着工藤新一的蓝色西装，揉出几道褶皱。  
是手指吧？黑羽快斗迷迷糊糊想着，他只能确信自己在大口喘息，身后痛到快要失去知觉，最后在脑子里炸裂。

整个身子被折起来靠在墙上，膝盖几乎要撞上自己的肩膀，腰上传来不堪重负的感觉，估计接下来几天都没有办法再行动了……黑羽快斗乱想着，试图分散开自己的注意力。  
工藤新一还在进入，有血红的液体顺着大腿流下，蜿蜿蜒蜒滴落在地上，他不管不顾活动着，通道一点点被撑开。

白色高礼帽被撞倒在地，黑羽快斗咬紧牙关不肯让呼痛声溢出喉咙。  
痛觉已经开始麻木，被戳刺着身体内的软肉，黑羽快斗开始被动放松着身体。  
“你给我……住手啊……”压低了的声音不可避免带上了几分情欲，剩下的话被又一次堵在喉咙里出不来。  
另一份灼热压在了他的身下，黑羽快斗几乎错觉体内的东西还没有抽出去，温热的血液充当着润滑，身下的剧痛几乎让黑羽快斗疑心下面的地方开了裂。

太痛了，黑羽快斗甚至能尝到口里有一分血腥味，估计是太过用力让虎牙划破了工藤新一的舌头。  
没有给恶劣的芳心纵火犯一点反应的机会，工藤新一直直将自己的东西送到了底。黑羽快斗听到上方的人发出了一声满足的低音，睁大眼睛看到了工藤新一好像泛着血红色的眸子。

身下的剧痛麻木到已经开始感觉不到，体内那片炽热简直要顶去内脏。  
被堵着的口没有办法发声，黑羽快斗呜呜几声，眼前一片模糊，好像是因为生理反应而被激出的眼泪。  
大力的冲撞，背上靠着的墙的冰冷温度让黑羽快斗疑心披风已经被磨出了口子，双腿无力绷紧，软软搭着对方的肩膀勾成一个环状。  
痛觉之下的酥麻感让怪盗软了身子，一点点被碾压的软肉渐渐放开，除了血液之外多出了不知道什么液体，体内的软筋被顶到，黑羽快斗猛的收了收肠道，工藤新一放开他已经肿起的唇，极为恶劣的再次顶撞那一点。

眼前几乎昏黑过去，黑羽快斗不清楚自己是不是无力的瞪大眼睛去看着工藤新一，眼底全是茫然无助。  
想要逃，从未有过的感觉让怪盗先生慌了神想要去躲避，但全身无力之下只能被动承受着，发出不知是愉悦还是喊痛的呻吟。  
意识开始散去，黑羽快斗最后也不知道自己究竟乱喊了些什么，嘶哑的嗓子最后在体内的灼热到达顶点时喊了一句“工藤新一。”

两个人靠在一起，红白混杂的液体滴落在地，黑羽快斗后知后觉这是一次完完整整的内射，下面不可描述的地方麻木着只能感觉到一片炽热。  
不知何时脸上已经是一片泪水，黑羽快斗靠着工藤新一，左手颤抖着拿出了压在西服暗袋里的催眠瓦斯。  
怪盗这次逃跑的意外狼狈，大脑记忆止于丢出催眠瓦斯以后换上便装时才又席卷来的疼痛。  
不记得是不是把那些狼狈的东西处理掉了，也不记得是不是给工藤新一拉好衣服再跑出来。  
只是高中生的黑羽快斗靠在黑羽宅里才又哭出声来，匆匆忙忙换上的便服裤上也沾着一片事后的液体。

END


End file.
